Hocus Pocus
Episode 100 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Batman calls Madame Xanadu and said he is going to recruit them because they need help in stopping Superman's regime.Phantom Stranger said he has been waiting for this moment,and it came.Now,the Justice League Dark went to the Batcave.Batman discussed to the Justice League Dark Superman's regime and its effects to the world they live in.Now,Batman selected Nightwing,Batgirl,Zatanna,Black Canary,Huntress,Catwoman,the Teen Titans,and the Justice League Dark to come with him to the Watchtower.Madame Xanadu teleported everyone to the Watchtower using her magic.They went there unnoticed,before they started making noise.They took down the supersoldiers of Superman.Then,they went to the training room,and took down the minor members of the Regime.That's the time the proximity alert turned on.Cyborg went to the control room of the Watchtower and hacked the Watchtower's communications and security system.But,Sinestro shot Cyborg and he fell unconscious.Now,Superman,Flash,Wonder Woman,Hal Jordan,and Hawkgirl went outside.Superman and Batman,who was wearing his Batsuit,fought each other.The Teen Titans came to the control room and combined all their attacks to defeat Sinestro,but Sinestro,using his powers,fought back and defeated the Teen Titans."I'm amazed at your ability to fight back and never give up.You'll attempt to stop me at all possible costs.You're crazier than me",Superman said, punching Batman several times."You have opinions.I have facts.You are a murderous,blood-lusting,overpowered,and evil dictator.Yet you think you are changing the world for the better",Batman said,fighting back.The other members of the Justice League Dark are being defeated,when Deadman possessed Superman,and used his body to fight Flash,Wonder Woman,Hawkgirl,and Hal Jordan.In the Regime's meeting room,Sinestro held the Teen Titans captives,when suddenly Dr. Fate and Raven teleported out of nowhere.Dr. Fate fought Sinestro but he was defeated by the yellow essence of his power.Raven scared the crap out of Sinestro,then he fainted.Now,Raven freed her teammates and she and Dr. Fate tied up Sinestro.Superman snaps out of Deadman's possession and he cuts his body into two with his laser vision.Now,Batman and Superman continued their fight.But,Shazam,Blue Beetle,and Supergirl suddenly appeared and fought Huntress,Black Canary,and Catwoman.The Justice League Dark continued fighting Flash,Hawkgirl,Wonder Woman,and Hal Jordan.Later,the Justice League Dark are being beaten,then Dr. Fate appeared and placed Superman and his cohorts in forcefields,then he told the Justice League Dark to stop fighting.They are in critical condition already.Dr. Fate opened a portal already,and he told them to escape quick,before the Regime heroes break free from containment.But,they are too weak already to rise up.Then,the Regime broke free,and Hal Jordan sent Dr. Fate flying with his yellow ring blast."The portal closed.Maybe we just gonna have to fight to death",Madame Xanadu said."Let's retreat.We stand no chance",Black Canary said.But,the Justice League Dark are determined and they won't give up.Superman defeated Batman,and went to the Regime's meeting room to hold him captive.But,he was surrounded by the Teen Titans and was attacked.Superman fell down hard because he can't take the combined attacks of the Teen Titans."There's no reason to give up.Keep fighting",Jason Blood said,as he turned into Etrigan.The Justice Dark then followed,as well as Huntress,Catwoman,and Black Canary.Later after a long fight,they sent Superman,Wonder Woman,Flash,Hal Jordan,Hawkgirl,Supergirl,Shazam,and Blue Beetle to the captives room of the Watchtower.The next day,the heroes are gathered at the Batcave."Yesterday was great.I saw the fight.That's just what we needed to take down the Regime.We achieved victory.But this victory is not yet full-fledged.The Justice League Dark have been placed in critical condition.And we know Superman won't easily give up thinking he and his decisions and thinking are righteous.But we won't give up either,to prove Superman that he is wrong",Batman said."Sleep well everyone.Tomorrow will be another chapter for the Insurgency",Nightwing said.Next day,Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman,and the Birds of Prey came to the Hall of Dark Justice to look at the conditions of Justice League Dark's members.They are all fine and already healed by magic nurses.Batman apologized for they have been involved in this fight.He also thanked them for showing their spirits in battling the Regime.John Constantine said it's an honor to have experienced fighting alongside him."No prob",Batman said. Regime:Superman,Hal Jordan,Wonder Woman,Hawkgirl,Blue Beetle,Fire,Ice,Vixen,Wonder Woman,Red Tornado,Wildcat,Flash,Orion,Plastic Man,Elongated Man,B'wana Beast,Booster Gold,The Atom,Hawkman,Shining Knight,Winged Victory,Gypsy,Steel,Vibe,Crimson Fox,Crimson Avenger,Captain Marvel,Stargirl,Doctor Light,Firestorm,Hydrostorm,Aztek,Rocket Red,Katana,Geo-Force,Metamorpho,Supergirl,Superboy,Sinestro,Supersoldiers Insurgency:Cyborg,Beast Boy,Starfire,Raven,Aqualad,Speedy,Wonder Girl,Nightwing,Batman,Black Lightning,Green Arrow,Batgirl,Batwoman,Huntress,Black Canary,Catwoman,Zatanna,Talia al Ghul,Captain Atom,Dr. Fate,Aquaman,Martian Manhunter Justice League Dark:Madame Xanadu,John Constantine,Deadman,Etrigan,Amethyst,Phantom Stranger,Amethyst,Black Orchid,magic nurses